


A Cheeky Carol

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Humor, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Severus and Harry's daughter decides to sing a song she heard her uncle George sing





	A Cheeky Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble to do with Christmas

Severus and Harry's nine year old daughter smiled when she finished singing, her parents and the Weasley's cheering.

"Here is one I heard George sing earlier."

Clearing her throat she began. "The shepherd's watch their flock by night all seated on a bank, until a bored Angel came down and taught them how to -"

"George!!" Severus roared.

"Prank! The word is prank!" He rushed out.

"Uncle George you said w-"

"Prank! I said prank!" George said, looking from Harry who was trying his hardest not to laugh, to Severus who was giving him the deadliest glare he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
